


You’re the place I need to find

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Love, Romantico, Sentimentale, Soulmates, anime gemelle, bacio, famiglia, kiss, place, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno era del tempo, avevano dovuto ricorrersi senza mai trovarsi e stringersi.Aspettavano un segno che sembrava non arrivare, attenzioni che venivano deviate e un amore che ritornava indietro.Tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno era lì, davanti a loro ma erano troppo spaventati per rincorrerlo e prenderlo.Bellamy e Clarke c’erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altro, si capivano senza bisogno delle parole, ed erano migliori se stavano insieme.Questo sarebbe bastato? Sarebbero riusciti a dirsi quello che provavano?Due persone che il destino aveva deciso di mettere alla prova, ma con la consapevolezza che indipendentemente dal tempo, dallo spazio o dalle situazioni sarebbero finiti per stare insieme, diretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, nell’unico posto in cui avevano bisogno di rimanere.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin/Madi, Madi/ Bellamy Blake, Madi/Clarke Griddin
Kudos: 1





	1. Sogni da anime gemelle

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** “Soulmates AU, le anime gemelle fanno gli stessi sogni” di ANGELA RED LONGIBARDI

Bellamy e Clarke si trovavano su due opposti, lui era ricco e lei faceva la cameriera, lui aveva una famiglia e lei era un orfana.  
Non si erano mai incontrati una volta nella vita, eppure… quella sera fecero per la prima volta lo stesso sogno, perché si sa… le anime gemelle fanno gli stessi sogni.  
«Ci sarò sempre per proteggerti» affermò lui prendendo le mani della ragazza.  
«Te l’ho detto Bell, devi usare prima la testa e poi il cuore» replicò lei, allungando una mano per toccare la testa e poi lasciarla scivolare sul cuore.  
«Sai sempre dire la cosa giusta»  
«Con te non posso mai sbagliarmi» affermò baciandolo.

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti,  
ammetto di essere nervosa perchè è la prima storia in assoluto che scrivo su Bellamy e Clarke, in realtà è la prima volta in tutti i sensi che scrivo sul fandom di The 100 e quindi... sì, sono un pò in ansia.  
Io amo questa coppia, in tutti i mondi possibili e quindi quando mi è stato proposto questo prompt non potevo che scriverlo, anche se non ero sicura che sarei stata in grado di svilupparlo nel modo corretto.  
Eh beh, spero che per essere la prima volta sia andata bene ^_^  
L'evento che ho citato sopra mi ha permesso di scrivere sui Bellarke più di una storia e quindi.... mi rivedrete =D  
Claire  



	2. Mi mandi in tilt

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** “Quando faceva la sostenuta gli piaceva ancora di più” di MIRIAM BICHRI 

Stavano discutendo da più di un’ora cos’era giusto fare e come agire.  
Non si sarebbero mai messi d’accordo, poi bastò che Bellamy facesse scivolare la sua mano su quella di Clarke che tutte quelle voci sparirono e trovò la quiete.  
«Deciso, faremo così» affermò sicura spiegando a tutti il piano che avrebbero messo in atto.  
Nessuno replicò, era l’azione migliore da compiere.  
«Non era poi così difficile» disse sogghignando Bellamy quando tutti se ne furono andati, ricevendo un’occhiataccia da Clarke.  
«Mi mandi… completamente in tilt» farfugliò, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla sospirando.  
«Mi piacevi di più quando facevi la sostenuta» confessò, spiegandosi subito dopo.  
«Era più bello conquistarti»

Spazio d'autrice:  
Eccomi di ritorno, stavolta siamo più nel vero e proprio mondo di The 100 e... sepppure il mantenersi entro le 110 parole era difficile, complicato per una tipa come me che ama la parte introspettiva dei sentimenti, dare voce a quei caratteri complessi stavolta ho dovuto ritrattare. Ho scritto sempre con un pò d'ansia perchè non amo stravolgere i personaggi se non sono AU e quindi spero di essere riusicta a rimanere i Bellarke come tutti li conosciamo.  
E nulla, spero che vi piaccia ovviamente e se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
Claire


	3. Era sempre stato lui

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** “ L’attimo in cui Clarke capì che Bellamy era l’unico” di LUCILLA INCARBONE  


La fine era vicina, poteva sentirlo sulla pelle eppure qualcosa la spingeva a non arrendersi.  
Uscì dalla stanza, salì sul tetto, raccolse le ginocchia al petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Per un momento sognò un mondo diverso, ma fu troppo tardi quando si accorse dei passi avvicinarsi.  
Stava per mettersi in allerta quando li riconobbe.  
«Sapevo di trovarti qui» affermò Bellamy, sistemandosi al suo fianco.  
«Qui sono solo io: Clarke, senza etichette o doveri da compiere» affermò stanca, sospirando di nuovo.  
«Tu sei più di quello che dice la gente. Lo sei sempre stata»  
In quel momento capì. BELLAMY. Era sempre stato lui. Era lì per lei, senza chiedere nulla.


	4. Salvarsi a vicenda

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Sì, idiota, non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi per averti salvato la vita» di LUCILLA INCARBONE

  


  
Non riusciva a crederci, ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto salvargli il culo.  
«Quando smetterà di essere così…» digrignando i denti disse, ma non riuscì a finire che Madi la guardò con gli occhi di chi sapeva.  
«Quando anche tu smetterai di farlo» convenne la giovane, lasciando Clarke a riflettere su quelle parole.  
Non c’era stato giorno in cui non si rincorrevano o salvavano la vita dell’altro, eppure dietro a quei gesti, alle parole non dette c’era la verità.  
Si amavano, anche se non aveva avuto il coraggio per dirlo.  
Lo liberò e scapparono veloci.  
«Sì, idiota, non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi per averti salvato la vita» affermò colpendolo arrabbiata.  
  



	5. Non è una storia felice

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «That’s not a happy story» «Well I don’t’ live a happy life» di LUCILLA INCARBONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Erano passati pochi giorni da quando Bellamy e Clarke si erano ritrovati e, ancora una volta non avevano avuto il coraggio di parlare.  
E così vicini ma così distanti, quello… era diventata il loro mantra.  
Un passo dietro l’altro e Bellamy si avvicinò alla casa in cui Clarke stava con Maddy. Non entrò, non serviva perché avrebbe conosciuto la sua voce tra miliardi, ascoltò e scuotè la testa sorpreso.  
Fece per andarsene quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi.  
«Non andartene» disse Clarke con voce incerta.  
«Questa non è una storia felice» spintonandola affermò, guardandola di sottecchi.  
«Beh, non vivo una vita felice» rispose, accennando un sorriso.  
SI guardarono e tutto sparì.   
  
  



	6. Perchè lo stai facendo?

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Why are you doing that?» «Doing what?» «Treating me like a person» di di LUCILLA INCARBONE

  


  
Ormai aveva preso la sua decisione, per salvare tutti era quello che doveva fare, anche se il suo cuore urlava silenzio.  
Era abituata ad essere odiata, ma stavolta era diverso.  
Nessuno poteva vederlo, ma era l’unico modo per salvare il suo popolo.  
«Io sono con te» esclamò Bellamy poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla che lei scosse via.  
«Come fai a non odiarmi?» domandò disgustata di sé, erano persone quelle che doveva uccidere.  
«Perché mi sono trovato anch’io al tuo posto» rispose.  
Bellamy si avvicinò, prese il suo viso e lo avvicinò al proprio.  
«Perchè lo stai facendo? »  
«Facendo cosa?» domandò divertito.  
«Trattandomi come una persona»  
E la zittì baciandola.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spazio d'autrice:  
Ed eccomi qui, più carica che mai,  
stavolta vi lascio con l'ultima storia Bellarke, almeno per il momento e che dire di questa piccola storia? Il prompt aveva tantissime sfumature, mi spiace di non aver potuto esprimermi al meglio, purtroppo le 110 parole erano un limite difficile da superare per me, perchè io sono quella persona che analizza i personaggi e sviluppa la parte introspettiva dei caratteri in modo da mantenersi simili a quelli della serie. Mi sarebbe piaciuto renderla più corposa, ma non ho voluto cambiarla perchè è così, con questa storia che ho partecipato all'evento e mi piaceva lasciare tutto com'era.  
Ho aggiornato questa raccolta oggi con diverse storie, non so se sono riuscita a rimanere nei caratteri dei personaggi a cui siamo abituati, ma sono felice di aver avuto l'opportunità di scrivere su di loro.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  



	7. Due testardi come noi

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Bellamy/Clarke: ” Era terribilmente testarda, ma d’altro canto lo era anche lui” di Elisabetta Leonardi  
(POST 5X13)

  
  
Era così diverso essere insieme, sapere che la salvezza del loro popolo dipendeva solo ed esclusivamente dal loro e da nessun altro.  
Rimasero mano nella mano a guardare nell’oblò della nave quella meravigliosa immagine spaziale che gli si presentava davanti; nonostante ciò pensavano che se fossero arrivati lì erano solo perché avevano lottato insieme.  
«Bellamy, adesso che cosa facciamo?» domandò con un filo di voce Clarke, consapevole di doversi mostrare più forte.  
«Non lo so, ma lo scopriremo insieme» rispose sicuro lui, cercando di trasmetterle quel senso di pace che provava.  
Era bastato quel semplice tocco, la scintilla negli occhi, un sorriso caldo e frasi di rassicurazione per tornare indietro e ricordarsi chi erano e cosa potevano diventare.  
Avrebbero dovuto parlare, ma entrambi scelsero la via più facile e si allontanarono fissando un appuntamento l’indomani mattina.  
  
  


*********

  
  
  
Clarke entrò nella cabina facendo attenzione a non svegliare Madi, poi si buttò sul letto e sperò di crollare, ma la sua mente aveva un’altra idea.  
Iniziò a ricordare avvenimenti vecchi, momenti che aveva condiviso con Bellamy, emozioni che erano state in grado di darle solo lui lottando contro se stessa per non ammettere la verità  
  
_“Perché deve essere tutto così complicato” sussurrò ad alta voce, ma più che altri a se stessa, passando una mano tra i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che il sonno arrivasse presto._  
  
Non molto lontano da lei anche Bellamy stava faticando ad addormentarsi, gli era bastato mettersi nel letto per sentire il suo cuore sussultare, ricordare e non dimenticare.  
Era stanco davvero, quell’ultima corsa contro il tempo l’aveva privato di ogni energia, al contrario della sua mente che sembrava più che funzionante.  
Chiuse gli occhi e impose a se stesso di rilassarsi.  
  
_“Non è possibile” ammise frustato, alzandosi dal letto e iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro._  
  
Quella piccola diatriba sembrò calmarlo, rimase ancora un po’ a passeggiare per la stanza, poi s’incamminò di nuovo verso il letto e ci si buttò.  
  
_«Devi perdonarla» affermò Madi, guardando quell’uomo testardo di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare._  
 _«Ora non è il momento, Madi» replicò sbrigativo Bellamy, lanciandole un’occhiata per poi tornare a guardare il prato nel quale dovevano arrivare i suoi amici._  
 _«Hai la minima idea di quanto lei ci tenga a te?»_  
 _«Talmente tanto da lasciarmi a morire in un’arena» disse duro lui._  
 _«Quello è stato un errore. Quanti errori hai fatto tu per proteggere la tua odorata sorellina?»_  
 _«Era diverso»_  
 _«Ne sei sicuro?»_  
 _«Non te lo dovrei dire, ma quando eravate sulla navicella, ti ha chiamato con la radio ogni giorno, per sei anni» confessò Madi sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Bellamy che continuava a guardarla come un ebete._  
 _No, non poteva crederci._  
 _Appena credeva di conoscere Clarke ecco che le cose cambiavano, che tutto si ribaltava e, ancora una volta si trovavano su due fronti opposti e lontani._  
 _«Non lo sapevi, vero?» e, non fece in tempo a finire quelle parole che lui si volse indietro a guardala._  
  
Quel ricordo lo colpì con ferocia, lui scattò subito e si alzò rimanendo seduto nel bordo del letto e con gli occhi sbarrati. Non poteva crederci di averlo dimenticato.  
  
  


********

  
  
  
Clarke si rigirava ancora nel letto sperando di addormentarsi, ma i ricordi tornavano a tormentarla. Sconfitta si rivestì e uscì dalla porta, ma fece appena in tempo a girare l’angolo che si scontrò con una figura che, solo dopo aver alzato gli occhi, riconobbe.  
«Bellamy» ammise stupita e con voce stridula, più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Perché non me lo hai detto?» domandò accusandola e allungando un dito per evidenziare il contesto.  
Lei lo guardò, cercò davvero di capire ma gli sfuggiva il significato di quella frase.  
«Che cosa… che cosa dovevo dirti?»  
«Che… che quando noi eravamo sulla navicella mi hai chiamato con la radio tutti i giorni per sei anni» ribadì arrabbiato lui sotto lo sguardo scioccato di Clarke.  
«Chi te l’ha detto?», ma era ovvia anche la risposta, nessuno dei due si soffermò a quello che in realtà significava.  
«Che importanza ha?»  
«Rispondimi Clarke» chiese quasi con supplica, ma non poteva farlo, proprio come lui non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Non ha importanza» sminuì lei, spostando quell’argomento con un' alzata di mano e roteando gli occhi verso il cielo.  
Sembravano due bambini, ma forse persino loro si sarebbero comportanti in modo più maturo.  
Bellamy prese il suo viso tra le mani, la costrinse a guardarlo e chiese ancora e ancora perché, doveva avere una risposta. No, non se ne sarebbe andato senza.  
Era terribilmente testarda, ma d’altro canto lo era anche lui.  
Clarke tenne fisso il suo sguardo negli occhi di lui, ci riuscì, ne era fiera ma quando dietro quell’espressione curiosa vi lesse altro, cambiò radicalmente.  
«Perché stavi con Echo» urlò frustata, scostando il proprio viso alla sua presa e andandosene senza che lui la fermasse.


	8. Non siamo due sconosciuti

  
  
  


**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia** : #3, Bellamy/Clarke, "Non voglio che noi siamo di nuovo due sconosciuti." Di Glass Heart

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


E così Clarke se ne rimase in un angolo a osservarlo, era passato davvero troppo tempo per avere anche la sola presunzione che lei fosse importante, la metà di quanto lui lo fosse per lei.  
Bellamy sentì il suo sguardo addosso, non aveva bisogno di voltarsi a guardarla, sapeva che fosse lei perché quel calore che sentiva solo Clarke riusciva a trasmetterglielo.  
Echo continuava a parlare, lui annuiva distrattamente e quando fece scivolare la sua mano in quella del ragazzo, si scosse appena, fu impercettibile tanto che non lo notò nemmeno, ma lui si sentì in colpa. Ormai ci stava facendo l’abitudine, non poteva dire nulla e, seppure il cuore si spezzasse ogni volta che lo vedeva al suo fianco, ingoiò il nodo alla gola, girò le spalle e se ne andò.  
«Ehi, Clarke sai che…» e, Madi iniziò a parlare a raffica, non si fermò quando il suo sguardo cambiò o, quando con mani nervose gliele poggiò sulle spalle e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Vederla così felice non aveva eguali, in quei sei anni di solitudine aveva imparato molto, la sua vita dipendeva da quella della ragazzina e viceversa, ma essere là, con i suoi amici, sua madre e la sua famiglia… Beh, non poteva descriverlo.  
«Mi stai ascoltando?» d’un tratto s’interruppe e domandò, Clarke rispose con un solo accenno della testa, non riusciva a parlare, ripensava ancora al modo in cui Echo e Bellamy si erano sfiorati, al modo in cui parlavano o si comportavano e a quello sguardo che prima era rivolto a lei.  
Madi si rabbuiò, sperava che vedere tutti insieme le avrebbe permesso di avere un po’ di pace, la stessa che aveva cercato a lungo, ma persino lei non poteva schiacciare i demoni che la perseguitavano.  
La ragazza volse lo sguardo alla gente nella stanza, si soffermò sui volti amici e lo cercò con gli occhi e non appena lo vide lo capì. Clarke si riscosse quando due piccole mani tenevano la propria e la stavano trascinando fuori, all’aperto a prendere quell’aria che sembrava mancarle.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» si trovò a chiedere la bionda con finto rimprovero, stava per replicare ma gli occhi di Madi si rispecchiarono in lei e seppe che anche lei aveva seguito il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
«Lo so che è complicato, che non è come pensavi, ma abbiamo appena affrontato una lunga battaglia, siamo riusciti a sopravvivere, ancora una volta e non pensi che…», ma lei scuotè la testa, Clarke le poggiò le mani sulla spalla, poi alzò con l’indice e il pollice il suo mente affinché i loro occhi fossero sulla stessa lunghezza e parlò.  
«Madi ti ho raccontato solo una parte della storia, pur se volessi e non sto dicendo questo, lui sta con Echo, siamo ben lontani da quello che eravamo prima e… Sì, non ci siamo mai incasinati prima perché dovremmo farlo adesso?»  
«Perché adesso siete più forti, perché siete stati così lontani da sopravvivere l’uno senza l’altro e allo stesso tempo trovando la forza per l’altro. La vita vi ha anche diviso le strade, vi ha allontano più volte di quanto vi ha avvicinato, ma… Vi ha sempre riportato l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro» affermò la ragazzina che, con quel discorso avrebbe potuto fare tanto di cappello agli adulti. Alzò e abbassò lo sguardo, la stupiva ogni giorno di più, stava per aggiungere altro, ma non riuscì, Madi la guardò e la spinse a fare la prima mossa.  
Non appena rientrò Clarke aveva deciso di camminare un po’, doveva schiarirsi le idee soprattutto cercava di togliersi dalla testa le parole di Madi che rimbombavano aggrovigliando i suoi pensieri.  
Rimase ad ammirare il cielo stellato, il modo in cui il blu si mischiava con il nero o, il modo in cui le stelle si disponevano su quel manto come a raccontare una storia.  
Era così immersa in quella visione, frastornata in quello che voleva o, ciò che provava da non accorgersi dei passi avvicinarsi e una figura mettersi appena poco dietro di lei.  
Clarke si riscosse, quel tanto che le bastò da sentire la sua presenza, non serviva voltarsi, aveva conosciuto il suo profumo, lo stesso che era rimasto sulla maglia che aveva stretto per sei anni.  
Bellamy fece ancora qualche passo avanti, il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, le mani fremevano per sfiorarla e fermarsi a cingerle la vita e le labbra, quelle che spesso lei mordicchiava per nervosismo erano le stesse che voleva baciare.  
Lei sospirò, afflosciò le spalle sperando di smorzare l’agitazione e il nervosismo, ma non fece altro che permettere al suo corpo di sfiorare il petto forte e muscoloso di Bellamy.  
Lui si sporse verso il suo orecchio dando a Clarke ancora una volta l’opportunità di sentire la sua fragranza, di spingere il petto contro le proprie spalle e quando un lieve sospiro le sfiorò l’orecchio, si sentì persa.  
«Non voglio che noi siamo di nuovo due sconosciuti» sussurrò lentamente lui, senza scomporsi e scandendo bene le parole dimostrandole che non era da sola ad avere il cuore in subbuglio, la testa piena di pensieri e quelle emozioni cui non riusciva ad assegnare nome, sentendosi colpevole per il solo fatto di provarle.  
I brividi la pervasero, il suo corpo s’irrigidì allo stesso modo cui si rilassò, sentirlo così vicino le mandava in tilt il cervello, la faceva smettere di respirare, le accelerava i battiti del cuore e le sue guance si coloravano di un rosa accesso.  
«Non potremmo mai esserlo» schiarendosi la gola e con voce stridula ammise, ma quell’affermazione non gli bastava, glielo lesse nello sguardo, eppure non riusciva a trovare qualcosa di più giusto da dire.  
«Ma io vedo come ti allontani e…»  
«Ed è giusto così, non siamo più da soli e ci sono altri due persone che dipendono da noi, quindi…» strascicò lei le ultime parole, cercò ci parlare chiara, sicura ma la sua voce s’incrinò e la tradì.  
«Dobbiamo fare finta di conoscerci appena, di non avere una grande storia alle spalle e che… le cose non sono così dannatamente complicate?» chiese Bellamy con voce dura, con il cuore che le doleva per lo sforzo di nascondere l’emozione che stava provando.  
Clarke si girò, non poteva più continuare quella conversazione senza guardarlo negli occhi, anche se avrebbe peggiorato le cose e sarebbe finita con il suo cuore che si stringeva ancora di più in una morsa e alzava le barriere che l’avevano protetta dal trovarselo spezzato.  
«Bellamy…» sussurrò, ma lui lo guardò, interruppe ciò che stava per dire e con un dito poggiato sulle sue labbra, la costrinse ad ascoltarlo.  
«No, Clarke. Ho passato sei anni a sentirmi in colpa, a odiarmi per averti lasciato indietro a… ad aver messo la mia vita prima della tua. Sì, le cose sono cambiate, non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi viva e sì, sto con Echo, ma lo sappiamo entrambi che nel momento in cui i nostri sguardi si sono incontrati non c’era nessun’altra battaglia che avremmo perso se non quella con noi stessi» e si fermò per osservarla, per cercare di capire se quella ragazza con cui aveva condiviso più di una vita fosse la stessa che aveva riempito le sue notti buie e l’aveva protetto dal dolore.  
«Bellamy io capisco tutto quello che vuoi dire, so qual è il nostro passato, quello che abbiamo vissuto, ma…»  
«No, proprio non capisci Clarke» convenne lui lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e poi passandosi le mani distrattamente tra i capelli.  
«Siamo stati un noi ancor prima che lo capissimo, abbiamo rafforzato quel termine più volte di quanto vorrei anche solo ammettere e tutte le volte che agivamo per un io o un tu, non è mai davvero esistito. Ogni cosa fatta, ogni gesto compiuto, ogni battaglia affrontate quel noi diventava più forte fino a quando non ci ha portato proprio dove dovevamo essere. Qui» e buttò fuori quelle parole con ansia, tensione e sollievo, soprattutto perché appena si soffermò a vedere i suoi occhi lucidi capì che per lei era lo stesso che, non erano mai esistiti come due entità separate, ma erano sempre stati una sola cosa.  
Clarke nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, si permise di lasciarsi andare e pianse stringendo a sé quell’uomo che aveva accompagnato quegli anni di solitudine, che la capiva più di quanto fosse in grado di fare lei stessa e… quella persona che la faceva sentire parte di qualcosa di più grande e importante.  
Non dissero nessun’altra parola, tutto si fermò quando rimasero abbracciati sotto un cielo stellato, ma seppure non sarebbe stato pronunciato quella sera, era nato un noi diverso.  
Forse non sarebbero stati pronti ad affrontarlo, sarebbero caduti più volte di quanto sarebbero stati in grado di alzarsi, eppure quel sorriso che comparve sui lori visi, sull’espressione e sulle labbra stava indicando che c’erano. Sì, c’erano ma insieme.  
  
  
  



End file.
